About a girl
by WrongRightBlackAndWhite
Summary: Kagome is sick of Inuyasha and Kikyou. She takes a walk in the forest after seeing them together. Who ever would she meet there than the insuffereble youkai of the West. My first fic
1. The night of the moon

Okay, so I'm not the best at spelling. But feel free to enlighten me about it if I have any bigger problems that you think I should correct. Anyway, so here is the story.

Enjoy

Chapter One: The night of the moon

The wind was blowing light that night. There was no scream in the air as it had been many times that he had listened. Now everything was just quite, and it was relaxing. He hadn't felt like this for days, maybe even months.

He hadn't felt this good, not felt so clean and fresh. Well, of course he was very very proper when it came to personal hygiene.

He looked out his window over the land of the West. Maybe he should just take a stroll at such a good night.

'_It would be a shame to pass the moon this night. It will be a full moon. _

Without as much as looking at his servants as he strolled out of his fortress, he went out with his head held high.

Well, that was expected of Lord Sesshoumaru, great thaiyoukai of the West.

"Do you have it with you?" the fox demon was jumping up and down as Kagome got out of the well.

Kagome had barely put a foot down before he had come and exited waited for his candy.

"Yeah" she said. "I didn't forget. But you can't have until after you have eaten."

"Oh, but then Inuyasha will beat me to it."

Kagome rolled her eyes and looked down at the fox demon that was holding his hands together and looked up at her with puppy dog eyes.

Kagomes cheek twitched.

"Oh, come on" she said. "Inuyasha would never steel candy from…"

A dark figure appeared behind her.

"Kagome, behind…" Shippo said.

"Hey, Kagome got any ramen?", Inuyasha jumped up beside Shippo.

Kagome stiffend. Her hands were cracked open.

"Hey, Kagome" Inuyasha said with his hands crossed.

"Anybody in there?"

He waved his hands in front of her face.

"NEVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN." Kagome screamed in to his face.

Inuyasha immediately backed up with a scared look on his face.

"Sorry" he said after a few seconds.

Kagome eyes were closed, and she was brushing her shirt of the dirt that had come upon it.

"It's all right, just as long as you don't do it again. Now, let's go."

She picked up her yellow bag and started to walk followed by the happy fox demon. Inuyasha was left standing by the well.

"You still didn't answer my question!"

Kagome turned around. One of her eyebrows were lifted.

"What question?"

Inuyasha put his hands a cross with a "keh".

"I asked if you had any ramen with you."

Kagomes face lit up.

"Oh yeah" she said.

She then turned around again and continued.

"Sorry, no. I forgot."

Inuyasha growled under his breath.

_That stupid whench, always providing stuff for that tiny demon, never forgetting what he wants. But when it comes to me it's a whole other thing. Keh, I'll show her. _

When the night had come in Inuyasha had turned into a human.

Everyone was sitting around a fire.

Shippo was eating his candy that he had so long waited for, and Kagome was watching her son with a smile on her face.

"Thank you, mommy" he said with still the candy in his mouth.

"You're very welcome" she said. "But don't talk while chewing."

He nodded and continued eating.

Inuyasha suddenly stud up.

"We shouldn't be here just sitting and waisting our time infront of this lousy fire. We should be out collecting shards and hunting down Naraku."

Kaede who was sitting beside him looked up.

"If you haven't noticed, Inuyasha" she said. "It's full moon, and you're human. And it's night. It's dangourus now. "

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha.

"Besides" she said. "I happen to like this lousy fire. I find it very enjoyable. And I'm tired. We can do it tomorrow instead."

Inuyasha gave out one of his famous "Keh" and he walked away from the fire to go somewhere else.

Sango looked at him.

"Were do you think he is going?" she said.

"Don't bother, Sango" Kagome said. "He's just being paranoid. He still hasn't really learned that he has a weakness. I'm guessing he is grumpy now that it has come."

Sango rolled her eyes.

"I can't see the difference of him any day from this one."

Kagome shrugged her shoulders.

"Eh, neither do I."

_Will Inuys__ha ever learn to live with this? I now he wants to be a full blooded youkai. But he can't be that unless I wish for it. But what if that made him evil like every time he transforms. _

Kagome was broken out of her thoughts when they heard a slap.

"HENTAI" Sango screamed at Mirouko who was massaging his now soar cheek.

"You're lovely women, Sango."

Kagome rolled her eyes. Here she was thinking about Inuyasha getting learning to live with his race, but when would_ Mirouko _ever learn?


	2. The meeting

**So this is the next chapter, I know the last one was a bit short, but I had to take a little break. I have some things in school that I really need to focus on to. **

**While I was writing this down I was listening to**

"**Sakuras" theme from Naruto Soundtracks**

"**I write sins not tragedies" by Panic! At the disco**

"**This is Halloween cover" by Marlenyn Manson**

"**I don't love you" by My chemical romance**

"**The scientist" by Coldplay**

"**Red flagg" by Billy talent**

Chapter two: The meeting

Inuyasha had been absent for some time now and Kagome was starting to worry, but she kept telling her self that he was grown up young man and he was fully capable of protecting himself.

But that's when the human part came up in her mind. He didn't have his hanyou powers that he had depended so much on. What if a youkai came and killed him.

While she was thinking and grubbling Sango was sitting next to her babbling about something she didn't hear.

"So anyway, she said. I trained Kilala this cool thing and I'm so exited to show it to you and Mirouko. Well, unless Inuyasha put's a stop to it of course. But I'll tell him that I have been struggling with it for days and just because he doesn't want to watch doesn't mean he can stop the whole thing."

She looked at the miko who was currently staring down at the ground with her head resting on her hands. She doubted she had listened to anything she had said.

Sango grunted irritated. A little plan formed in her head.

"Anyway guess what. Mirouko kissed me and I let him."

Sango fell then silent and waited for an answere. Nothing came.

"Hello Kagome" she said. "Were you even listening?"

Kagome then woke up from her thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm sorry Sango" she said. "I'm just a little worried over Inuyasha. He's been away for a very long time."

Sango waved her hand in a dismissing way.

"Oh come on girl. He can handle himself."

"Sango, you do realise that in his human form he is more vulnerable."

The demon slayer nodded slowly as she realised it to.

"Your right, Kagome. Maybe we should look up on him, see that if he is okay."

Kagome stud up and she put her hands on her hips.

"You know what. I kind of need to stretch my legs anyhow. See ya."

Kagome started walking.

"You sure you don't want Kilala with you as protection."

Kagome turned around and looked down at the cute demon cat who was now looking up at her, just waiting for her to say the word.

"Naah" she said. "It's all right."

She then in her own pace walked into the crowd of trees to go searching for the hanyou.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

While Kagome walked looked behind every tree she thought about Inuyasha.

_Hope he's okay. He's been a little distant lately, I wonder if there is something going through his mind. Maybe it's that hanyou thing again. Or could it be something else. _

_Maybe he should just get a grip of himself and take out that stick he has up his ass. _

It was getting darker and the wind was blowing through the leaves of the trees giving out unpleasant sounds.

She hadn't thought about this thoroughly enough after all. Maybe she should turn back and wait for him to return.

_Ya, right, _she thought. _And not find out what he's doing out here. There is no way. _

She was now determined and she was walking faster now. The faster she found him the better.

Finding him meant going back to the village. And going back to the village meant curl up into warm blanket were she could cuddle, and that was one of her high priorities now.

She then suddenly heard voices. It was a woman's voice.

She stiffened and turned to were the voice was coming from.

She walked slowly only to see Kikyou sit on a rock and Inuyasha on a low branch of a tree. Guess he couldn't climb so well in his human form. It was amazing that he hadn't detected her.

"You know" Kikyou said. "I could just kill you right here and now."

Kagome clenched her fist. _Ya, right. Like Inuyasha would let her do that. _

"Keh" Inuyasha said. "I get killed everyday with all the Inuyasha this and Inuyasha that from Kagome and the others. Kagome never sees me. She always turns her attention to that fox bra.."

He then realised that he had said to much. This had nothing to do with Kikyou.

The dead miko laughed a little.

"So you are jealous?"

Inuyasha immediately turned to her in a swift gesture and this almost made him fall.

"No" he said when he jumped down.

Kagome rolled her eyes. _Face it Inuyasha, you are. _

"Oh, Inuyasha. You don't need to lie to me as you do with my reincarnation."

Kagome frowned. Lie to her?

Inuyasha crossed his hands and looked away from her. He was so proud, and by Kami he would never give his pride up.

"I don't lie to Kagome."

"Oh, don't you lie to me, Inuyasha," she said almost firing up. "I can see into your soul unlike that bitch. She doesn't notice you just like you said."

Kagome frowned even more. _That dead insignificant bitch. _

How could Inuyasha just stand there and listen to what that unreliable dead clay pot has to say?

"Well" Inuyasha said. "You've got a point there."

He had turned to Kikyou again.

"But she does still…"

"She doesn't see you" Kikyou cut him of. "And that's it. You need me Inuyasha."

"Yeah, but I need Kagome too."

That warmed Kagomes heart a little. Just the slightest little.

"You can't have us both. You'll have to choose between us."

"Choose."

Inuyashas hands were now hanging down at his sides.

_Choose between Kagome and Kikyou. I don't feel so comfortable about that. _

_Whilst I like having Kikyou as company, I like Kagome to. Their both very beautiful. But Kikyou is the original after all. _

He then stopped there in his thoughts. How could he think like that?

_If Kagome would hear my thoughts she would be really hurt. I'm such an asshole. _

That's when he remembered what had happened to day.

"I hate what she does to me sometimes. And every time when something bad happens it's only one person who comes and save her from her horrible fate. ME. But does she show any gratitude. NO. Maybe you're right Kikyou. Maybe I do need you more than I need Kagome."

This made Kikyou smile and she uncrossed her feet coming up to her feet. It looked as if she glided on the grass beneath her as she went forth to Inuyasha.

Kagome was now filled with rage. That asshole. That bastard. That cold hearted, unthinking, stupid pest.

_Oh, when he comes back I'll give him a welcoming he'll never forget!_

She was filled with so much rage that she actually forgot to be sad. Her emotions were so focused on her rage, that there was now no place for her sadness and her soft side.

Kikyou was now holding Inuyasha on the chest and looking up into his eyes.

"You do need me. Don't you?"

Inuyasha was smiling down at her.

"Yes, I do. Kagome could go kill herself for all I care."

Kikyou put her hands behind Inuyashas head and she crashed her lips on his.

Kagomes eyes went wide and she turned to hide the view from herself.

"That's it" she said and started to walk careless if they heard her or not. "He could go marry her if he wants. I don't care."

She was so focused on her growing anger that she hadn't realised she had been walking for a very very long time.

She now stud looking up at the full moon between the trees.

"This is just great." she said as she walked a little further.

She came to a cliff and she sat down on a rock with her hands resting on her knees.

_This is all stupid Inuyashas fault. _

She looked angry up at the moon.

"Stupid moon turning Inuyasha into a human. Stupid Kikyou. She's dead. Why can't she stay that way? Everybody else does. Why does she have to be different? Stupid Inuyasha."

Her head was no resting on her hands and her feelings were now slowly catching up on her.

She blinked a few times and she could feel the tears starting to form in her eyes.

_Why does it always have to be me? I'm the one left out. It's always been like this. I'm always different. _

She looked down at the ground and she could see her teardrops fall down, wetting it's dry ground.

After a few minutes she started to sobb.

Everything was silent around her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

He looked up at the moon. He knew that by know his idiotic half brother would have turned into a human.

"A pathetic creature is what he is. And to think that he would have been the air to my father's lands had my mother not gotten me."

It angered him a bit when he thought of the human that his father had mated.

And now Inuyasha was following his fathers footsteps. To love a human in that kind of way.

It didn't matter if he chooses the reincarnation or the dead bitch. They both were humans.

They both were weak.

He continued to walk in the forest. Perhaps he should turn around and go back. Rin would get very upset if he was somewhere she did not know.

Sesshoumaru clenched his hands. He couldn't let himself be controlled by a human girl who was not even of his own flesh and blood. But he still had a soft spot for her. He knew this.

He was suddenly drawn out of his thoughts when he heard a very annoying sound. It sounded like someone was crying.

Sesshoumaru growled. How could he have been so careless to not smell the stinch of human in the air? Inuyashas wench to.

He went unnoticeable through the crowd of trees without as much as making a sound.

Soon the crying female was visible. She was curled up on a rock. She was holding her stomach and she was crying what you could call a river.

"Stupid Inuyasha" she said between her sob's.

He lifted an eyebrow. He was well aware that Inuyasha was unfair to the wench sometimes, but he hadn't suspected it to inflict this girl so much.

"Wench" he said. "Why are you not with my half-brother?"

Kagome gave out an "eep" and she looked up into the shadowed figure in the trees.

Her face was all swollen by all her crying, especially by her eyes.

She dried her eyes fast and she looked at the shadow with an intense gaze. She tried to look strong. She still had her dignity to think of.

"Show yourself."

Her voice sounded a bit darker than she had meant it to. But it was meant to sound harsh. She did not want to be disturbed in her moment of sorrow.

"Do not order me, wench. Do you know of whom you are speaking with?"

She stud up and looked a little carefully at the tall figure.

"A demon, I guess."

Sesshoumaru didn't give out a sound.

"Leave me alone." she then said.

Sesshoumaru growled and stepped out in the moonlight so she could see who it was.

She gasped.

"Sessshoumaru!"

"You didn't answer my question, wench."

She looked at his tall figure with a sceptical look.

"My name is Kagome. And what question."

Sesshoumarus face was emotionless as ever. She looked into his golden eyes and she stud there like frozen. His eyes weren't much different from Inuyashas, but somehow they seemed to make her dream. It was as if he was casting a spell or something.

The moon was casting its light on Sesshoumarus silver white hair. It looked like silk.

_Oh, man, _she thought. _I want to have silk hair like that to. Why does he have to have it? He's a man. _

Sesshoumaru noticed her staring. He knew that women liked looking upon his person. But he had never imagined Inuyashas wench to do such.

"I do not repeat myself, wench."

She suddenly woke up from her thoughts and she looked up at him with a smile.

"Beat's me. You do what you want."

She then turned around to walk away, and she regretted her actions. Almost…

A metallic spear was put on her shoulder and it was close to her throat. She knew that Sesshoumaru would never use Tenseiga for this, it was useless.

He was holding the monstrous sword Tokajin to her throat.

"Do not turn your back on me, wench. I'm not like my half-brother. He is to merciful. I won't be such when it comes to humans."

Kagome sighed.

He could kill her right there. Just like that! He hadn't hesitated on doing it before. And no what was he going to kill her for.

"Why do you pester me so, Sesshoumaru. You knew I was in an emotional state. Why could you not just have respected me and walked away. Just walked pass me. And now what are you going to kill me over. A mere question?"

Sesshoumaru was looking at her back. She did have gut's saying these words to him. And in away they were true. But she would never know that, now would she.

He smirked a little.

"I do as I please. I do what I find pleasure in."

Kagome then didn't know what to say. The last thing she wanted was making him angry.

They stud there for a few moments. Tokajin was still on her shoulder and she hadn't felt it slip or anything. It was still as focused as it had bee the first time he had put it there.

_Come on, _she thought. _What is he waiting for? Chinese New Year?_

He was then the first to break the silence that was between them.

"Why are you not with my half- brother whench. Are you not his?"

"I do not belong to Inuyasha" she said with a high tone and he could sense her anger rising. "And I couldn't care less about what happened to him now."

A curiosity had now been awoken inside his mind. He had come to know that this miko was humble and forgiving. But now that she said this, he must have done something to make her patience break.

"You will tell me what he has done."

Kagome gasped. _That's private. _

"No!" she said loud a little embarrassed and he could hear this.

Why did he want to know? He was breaking into his and her private life. She then sighed. As if they actually had something private together. More like Kikyou and Inuyashas private life which she accidentally knew of.

He growled.

"You will tell me."

She then without thinking grabbed the sword and she threw it of her shoulder.

"What's up with this style? You can't always get what you want just because you say so. Would you like it if I barged in to your home and started to read your journals and asked things about it? Journals are private. And so is this. It's got nothing to do with you."

She had said everything in one breath and she was no forced to take in her breath very fast.

The youkai lord was standing with the sword pointing down and one of his eyebrows was lifted. The rest of his face was emotionless.

Somehow when she looked into his eyes she felt like he was laughing at her.

"Stop it." she said. "It's not funny and you know it."

She felt herself blush. She couldn't control herself no longer. This was after all Sesshoumaru.

He still stud silent and after a few moments the only thing he did was tilt his head to the side.

Her eyes went wide. _The nerves of this guy._

"That's it." she said. "Leave me alone."

She started to walk away with her head in the air. Mr Fluffy pants weren't getting what he wanted from her. No siry

She would have continued walking with her head in the air (as I noted before) but she was unfortunately stopped by bumping into something. Sesshoumaru didn't move an inch when she bumped into him.

She looked into his eyes with wide eyes.

She looked back from the place were he had been.

"How did you..?"

She then looked back at him.

_He never get's the picture does he?_

Somehow Sesshoumaru was enjoying messing with her and making her confused.

Kagome could see his small smirk.

_My goodness! He's smiling. It's almost as he is laughing at… hey!_

"Do you enjoy seeing me suffering?"

Sesshoumaru didn't let his smirk down. He took a step towards her, followed by her taking a step back.

"I merely wish to understand the cause of ones tears."

Kagome lifted one confused eyebrow. Sesshoumaru caring about her.

_Gee, that sounds very sweet, _she thought ironically. _But sorry I don't buy it. _

Sesshoumaru continued while he was emerging her form. She suddenly remembered he was coming towards her and she hurried to back away but her foot slipped upon the ground, she fell with an "eep" to the ground.

"I've come to understand that you have a soft nature. I merely wish to know what could break you so easily."

Kagome stud up and she was massaging her soar back.

"Well" she said. "Now that you put it in _that_ way… but it's still private. But I'll tell you quick. Me and Inuyasha had a little fight. He went in to the forest, and after a while I started to worry. So I decided to find him. I found him all right. But not the way I had expected to."

Sesshoumaru looked down at the girls bangs that were hiding her eyes.

"He was with the dead miko, was he not?"

She nodded to slow times.

"They were speaking of a person. Me. That's all you need to know."

She turned her face upwards to him to meat his gold eyes.

He had expected her to cry again, but she hadn't shed a tear.

"What will you do now?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess I should go back, he'll be turning back to half demon soon."

Sesshoumaru looked up into the sky.

"The full moon is still here. It is long till then. The night has just started."

Kagome also looked up into the sky and they stud like that together for a few moments until Kagome broke the silence that lingered between them.

"Well, I guess I better be heading back now. Buy, Sesshoumaru."

_Gee, talking to Sesshoumaru without getting killed went pretty well._

"Stop".

Kagome couldn't believe this. What did he want form her now?

She slowly turned around to look into his face. It was still emotionless.

"Why don't you come with me?"

Kagome almost choked by the question.

_Come with you. The killing perfection himself._

"Excuse me." she said and breathed. "But you do realise that I am human."

Sesshoumaru looked down upon her.

"I am fully aware of this wench. I am merely in need of a person who will tutor Rin. No demoness has got the ability of treating Rin well because she is human and she needs…special help. She's got a lot of energy. They cannot hold her still for one second. I need someone who can handle her and tutor her in writing and reading at the same time. Do you wish to take up this offer I'm giving you?"

Kagome looked into his golden mesmerizing eyes. Why were they affecting her so much?

"I don't know." she said confused. "I can't come now."

"Be here at this place within a moon cycle. I will be here waiting for your answer. If you answer yes, I will take you to my fortress then. If not I'll respect your wishes and return to my home in search for another person to take care of her."

She nodded.

Just when he was about to turn around to walk back to his fortress she stopped him.

"Wait" she said. "I kind of got to this place by mistake. I won't know where this is when you come. Do you know were the Bone Eaters Well is?"

He nodded.

"Can you wait for me there instead?"

He looked into her chocolate brown eyes. Somehow he felt like she could see through him.

"Very well, miko."

He then turned around and disappeared into the trees.

Kagome rolled her eyes.

_Miko? Why can't he just call me by my name? I told him what my name was, didn't I. Oh, well. Etleast he laid of with the wench titles. _

She was about to start walking when she realised one thing. She didn't know were she was. How was she supposed to get back to the village now?

_Figures…_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Yeah so that was the chapter. Hope you like it. The next one will take longer I think. Need to focus on my studies right now. Now remember review review review**

**Jaane Chrisse11**


	3. Trouble

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Ok so thanks to all the reviewers, I'm very VERY flattered, believe me when I write that do****wn. **

**Here are the ones I want to thank so far**

**liyuna8**

**Sums (****I really need critics from others in order to make it better, I will try to spell words right from now on but I'm not an expert he he)**

**SexyDeomnGirl5000**

**EternalLove495**

**Flirtymiyu**

**I feel kind of good now writing this down. As you all now I've probably written this down a couple of times but I'll write it again. I'm a greeny, a new starter, or what DiNoso from N- CIS says, Probee ha ha ha**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Chapter three: Trouble

_Some gentle men, _Kagome thought as she walked through the trees. _He could have etleast offerd himself to help me back to the village. He seems to know were everything is. He sure is everywhere I am. _

It was now getting darker than before and she felt the cold in the air slowly start to come.

She held her arms around herself to keep herself warm but they didn't give as much warmth as Kagome would have wished they could.

_Wonder what Inuyasha says when I come back. If I ever come back. He wouldn't dare go mad at me. The only one who has a right to get mad here is me! He can shut his mouth or I will shut it for him. _

She then saw the trees getting fewer and she knew it meant she was near.

_Thank goodness, _she thought and started to run.

Her feet started to ache in a couple of minutes. She didn't have the condition she thought she had gotten of walking all this time with her group. Maybe she should train some more.

She then suddenly found herself prescent in the village she never knew she would be so happy to see.

"Thank Kami" she said when she tried to catch her breath.

A few of the male villagers were still out, and they were now looking strangely at her.

"Hi" she said and waved happily.

No wonder they were looking strangely at her. It was almost midnight and she came in waving greetings as if it was in the middle of the day.

She walked over to the tent were Kaede stayd in. She slowly opend.

"Oh, Kagome" the old women greeted. "I havn't seen you for a very long time. Where were you, hmm?"

Kagome sat down on the pillow that was closest to her.

"I was out seeking after Inutrasha."

The old woman was looking strangely at her.

Beside her she had a fire and few plates, on them were some leafs and flowers.

Kagome was sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest and she was holding them secure. She was very silent, and this made the old woman a bit concerned.

"Now, I know that Inuyasha is not the best company sometimes. But I do know when a girl doesn't feel alright. And you my dear, you look a bit pale. Something's happened between you two?"

Kagome looked with a sigh into the fire.

"Rather him and Kikyou."

She had said it with disgust.

The old woman looked into the fire to. She hummed a melody and then she picked up one of the wooden plates.

"Look" she said and made the girls attention turn to her.

"It is leafs from the God tree (don't remember what you call it), where my sister sealed Inuyasha for the first time. And here are flowers from a place just near it."

Kagome looked at them with interest in her eyes. The leafs were dark green and the flowers were a dark purple colour. They were beautiful.

"I love them" Kagome said. "But they bring me no happiness."

Kaede lowered the wooden plate and looked at the fire.

"Now, now Kagome" she said. "Let's not be so sceptical. They both are fragile herbs. They both are very weak."

She picked up one leaf in her right hand and a flower in her left.

"They both look lonely."

Suddenly Kagome felt a bit sad. What was Kaede trying to tell her with this nonsense?

She then put her hands together.

"But together" she said. "They look…" she opend up her hands and showed the two herbs entwined into one.

Kagome looked up from the ground to the old woman's hands. She smiled as she looked at the two herbs. They looked even more beautiful together.

"…Strong" Kagome finished for the old women.

She looked up into the eyes of the old women and she smiled as she nodded.

"Hai, Kagome. Strong."

Kagome giggled a little. _She's acting like my grand mother or something. How come she can make me feel better with a leaf and a flower. _

The old women then held it over the heat of the fire.

"And then they will melt together." She let them fall in to the fire and it swallowed them in the flames.

"So that they are one." The old miko then finished.

Kagomes eyebrows had risen up. What ever she had expected, she hadn't expected _that._

"Kaede - sama. They just burnt into ashes. You just destroyed the beautiful entwining."

The old woman laughed a little.

"I think its best you go to you're tent now Kagome. It's getting dark and you need to sleep."

The miko smiled at the old woman and she stud.

"Thank you, Kaede-sama. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, child."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next morning

Kagome was curled up in her sleeping bag, her hair was all messy and she was moaning when she felt the sunlight hit her eyes.

Someone was opening her tent.

She cracked one eye open and she looked at the perpetrator.

"It's passed dawn, wench. We have shards to get back."

The voice could only belong to one person. One person only and that person was Inuyasha.

Kagome could hear herself growl when she got up.

_This guy seriously doesn't have a consciousness. No wonder he never feels guilty. _

She held up her arms and she gave up a big yawn.

She hadn't slept this long for days.

She made herself ready for the day in her school uniform and her short skirt as always. As she got out she was meat by Sango sitting by Kirara and they were each eating their breakfast.

Shippo was sitting a little close to Miroku and he was currently watching a small ant walking up his thump (aaaaaw how cute)

The only one who didn't seem so happy about anything was Inuyasha. He was walking back and forth in front of Kagome and she could hear him mumble things. He didn't look so well.

A little sting of worry appeared in Kagome but she stopped herself when she felt it.

_No,_ she thought. _I'm not feeling sorry for him. He should be nervous. _

Suddenly he stopped and he was looking into her eyes with fury.

"You're being so selfish, you know that Kagome."

Kagomes eyes went wide. How could he just stand their and criticise her like that?

"I'm being selfish?" she said as she put her hand to her chest.

"You were away like forever last night. I was worried sick over you. I went searching for you and now you're sleeping this long? We need to find more jewel shards."

Kagome held up her hand.

"SIT BOY." She yelled so that everyone in the village could here.

"I can't believe your accusing me for this when it was you who was too busy kissing Kikyou."

Inuyasha immediately got up and he had a surprised face.

"You.. you…"

Kagome looked straight up into his eyes.

"Oh, I saw you alright. I went away so I could leave you to alone, getting lost in the progress. I went searching for you because I was getting worried."

He was looking into her eyes with shame and suddenly he couldn't look any longer. He turned his eyes away to the ground.

They had viewers Kagome noticed, everybody was staring wide eyed at them. Even Kaede who had gotten out of her tent was standing silent looking at the two.

Kagome took a step further towards Inuyasha so that she was just in front of him when she pointed her finger into his chest.

This made him look into her firm eyes again.

"Don't you ever call me selfish again with out taking a good friggin look at yourself, Inuyasha."

He closed his eyes in irritation as he bended his face down.

"Then I guess" he said. "There is no point for me to hide my secret anymore, is there."

_Secret?__ What secret?_

Inuyasha turned his face to the side.

"Kikyou!" he yelled. "You can come out now."

Everybody's heads was turned to the forest edge were a priestess was now emerging from. She had her bow in her hands and her quirrel was hanging on her shoulder.

As Kagome meat the older woman's eyes she could see that she was laughing at her.

"Hello, Kagome." she said. "Hope you didn't take this to bad."

Kagome held her head high.

"Oh, trust me I don't. Infact I don't really care anymore if Inuyasha chose you. What I'm just worried about is that you will bring danger to us."

Inuyasha snapped his head to Kagome.

"Kagome, don't talk to Kikyou like that!"

Kagome looked into his eyes again.

"Well, you aren't exactly perfect either."

Kikyou came to Inuyashas side and she leaned onto him, putting her head on his shoulder with a smile. She then suddenly opened her eyes and gave Kagome and evil grin.

"Why don't we tell them our other secret, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha than looked at Kikyou and back at Kagome a little doubt full.

Kagome put her hands a cross and she leaned her whole weight on her left leg.

_What have they been talking about back there?_

Kikyou giggled a little.

"It wouldn't hurt if we did. Besides, it's nothing to be a shamed of."

Inuyasha then took one long breath and Kagome knew that what they were going to say was something Inuyasha thought she was going to take hard. After all the times he had hurt her he had probably found all the things that she liked and disliked. Kagome knew he was trying to avoid it to not get any trouble.

_Go on, _Kagome thought. _I'm ready. _

Inuyasha sighed once more and then he looked up at Kagome.

"Kagome, Kikyou and I are mated. Meaning were like…"

"Married", Kagome finished for him.

Inuyasha bit his lip and he nodded while Kikyou was giggling at her side.

"Very well" Kagome said. "I wish you the best luck in life. You've finely found each other and that's a great thing. Congratulations."

Kikyou looked strangely at the girl. Why was she smiling? She wasn't supposed to smile. She wanted her to suffer.

The truth was that Kagome didn't really care. She was even surprised herself. Of all these times he had hurt her, this once that should have been her suicidal point didn't affect her the slightest bit. What was it that had changed her in this way.

Kagome suddenly smiled and laughed a bit.

_Poor Inuyasha, he has to live the rest of his life with a dead woman. _

She bowed to the couple and went passed them to join Sango and the others.

Inuyasha and Kikyou turned around in her movements as she went around them. Their mouths were tilted open.

_Okay, what was that? _Kikyou said to Inuyasha through her mind.

_I have no idea. Kagome seems to have gotten…stronger. Why? How?_ Inuyasha said.

_Something must have happened. _

Kaede stood by her tent and she was smiling at the couple and Kagome.

_Good girl…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome sat down by the circle of the staring people.

Shippo jumped up by Kagomes side and he buried his head into her shoulder.

"Wow, mommy. That was really impressive."

Kagome took a hold of the kitsune and she hugged him with her arms around him.

"Thank you, my dear Shippo. Let's just wish the best for them while we can."

Shippo nodded into her shoulder.

Sango was still holding her bowl and her chopsticks were in the air.

"Kagome, that was more than impressive. That was amazing. I never knew you would be able to handle it in such a great and wise way."

Miroku was sitting in a meditation position with his hands together. His eyes were closed.

"Oh, I think that Lady Kagome didn't want to make such a big thing out of it. So she chose the wiser way to go around it. Or have you really gotten over him Lady Kagome."

Kagome blushed a little. She wasn't used to get so much compliments at the same time.

"Oh, I think your right in both things. I think I have gotten over him. Finally."

She hugged her son again and smiled happily. She had one this time.

_Wait until Sesshoumaru get's to hear this, _she thought. _Then he'll get more to wonder over and more to question about. I guess it is a good offer he gave me after all. Just wait until he comes. I'll have everything packed and ready. _

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**I so dearely hope that was to your satisfaction. I just read some new reviews and I can't believe how nice people are. And please review some more. It's the thing that keeps me going and give me some advice if you like. Give me critics so I can make the story better. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW I'm not writing a story nobody likes!!**

**LOVE YOU**

**Chrisse 11**


	4. My fields of paper flowers

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I wish I could…**

**( ha ha ha, forgot to disclaim the other chapters, guess I'll just have to do it here)**

**Hi again. I hope that the last chapter was to your satisfaction. ****I wasn't really happy about that one. It didn't seem so good like the rest of 'em. Is there something you would like me to add? Feel free to enlighten me. **

**I'm a 14 year old girl, I love to hear what other people like to say. **

**The title of this chapter is taken from Evanescence: "Imaginary"**

**It's a great song!**

**Okay so it's gone about three weeks now and Kagome is now at home **

**Enjoy!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Chapter four: My fields of paper flowers

Kagome flipped the page of the book she was reading.

How come English was so hard to learn? She was having a test in a few days and she had to study. Lucky that brat Inuyasha didn't bother to try to make her stay. They had Kikyou now. She would help them.

_But I doubt she will want to help that much_ she thought.

The worst thing was that she couldn't get her mind of the group she had in the feudal era.

She was right now at home and in her room.

Her mother had welcomed her with open arms just like she did every time she came home, and Souta was sitting and playing his video games either in his own room or in the living room.

Her grandfather was of course out sorting the antic founding's and old stuff they had locked up in the shrine. Sometimes she could hear him scream out loud over a special item or something that had broken.

Sometimes while she thought about it she felt very lucky being in the family that she was in.

Even though her father had died, she felt happy over the ones she still had left.

_Okay, so back to English_ Kagome thought.

She was reading a part of the drama that Shakespeare had written. It was Romeo and Juliet.

The English was far more advanced and hard to understand than she had predicted when they had gotten this assignment from school. Why did they have to read such a boring story and memorise a part that you'll directly after the test forget. It just goes in and stays their for a couple of days, and when it's over it just goes out.

"_Love is a smoke of sad sighs_

_A burning fire in both eyes_

_A sea__ of their tears, if thus chokes _

_What more can thus be? _

_A bitter poison, deadly, but alas wonderful"_

_Hmm, I wonder when I must get ready to pack to go back through the well. _

_The test is tomorrow. _

"_Those who can count their __abundances are beggars. _

_My love is so great so I cannot measure the half"_

Kagome groaned and she leaned back on her chair. Why was this so boring? She should be firing up for the test but this was just totally boring. Shakespeare was so hard to understand.

She put the book down.

What was the point of practising when you had your mind on everything else? There was no point in doing it when you're only pushing yourself. Then you learn nothing of what you've practised on. You've only taken another course of learning of things that are entirely boring.

She closed the book and she ran down the stairs.

Her mother was inside the kitchen making their dinner.

"Hey, mum" she said. "What's for dinner?"

Her mother smiled at her daughter and she opened the saucepans.

"Were having Tikamasala with rise darling." (AN: Love that food by the way. It's GREAT. With Uncle Bens rise, you feel like you're in Asia already.)

Kagomes face lit up. That was great! A little change in the food habits was good.

This was great! Somehow she felt free from something. It was like a stone had been lifted from her heart.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Rin was sitting restless on her bed in her little room. She had heard that she was receiving a tutor when she had overheard some of the servants speak about it. But she couldn't help to wonder who it could be.

Every time she had gotten a new tutor it had always been one of those female demonesses (?) and they didn't like her. Rin had actually brought one of them flowers but the demoness had just taken them and thrown them on the ground.

Rin blinked and looked at the ground.

_I liked her at first. But she was just mean to Rin. I don't want any demons to teach me. I want Sesshoumaru-sama to teach me. He's the only one who doesn't hurt me. _

Quickly she dried the tear that had threatened to spill.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As soon as the bell of school went Kagome hurried to take all her things to get home.

_Well, the test went pretty well, _she thought. _I wish I could say the same about my meeting with Sesshoumaru. He's gonna kill me!_

Somehow she hadn't bothered to tell Inuyasha about their meeting. He didn't have to now. Besides, it was her private life. He had kept things from her. What kept her from not doing it herself?

It took only from five to ten minutes to get home, she had been forced to run from her friends. They always after every class start asking her about Inuysha and other things. And that was very hard now since she didn't have much to tell them other then that he had two timed her and then they would only ask more and it was this Kagome really wanted to avoid.

She really had to hurry. If she was going to make an impression on Sesshoumaru she seriously had to be there before he was.

She had to pack absolutely everything she needed. She was going to teach Rin to write and read. That _would_ take a very long time.

A girls got to take with her was she has to!

Kagome stood beside her bed, she was holding a paper and a pen in her hand. If she was going to get everything with her, she had to pack properly and in order.

Everything was laid up in a row; her clothes were all folded and laid in their places.

"Okay" Kagome said with her pen in her mouth.

"Clothes… check."

She stepped further into the bid lining of items as she was putting a line for every check.

"Toothbrush and toothpaste…check. Make-up..."

Okay so make-up was a little weird when it came to this. She was going to stay with Sesshoumaru and teach Rin to read and write and she wanted make-up with her?

_Just because I'm going to teach a little child doesn't mean I don't wanna look good while doing it_ she thought and she smiled. "Check."

And so this went on and on. Sometimes there were some small things that missed and she had to go through her whole room just to find one single item. Besides, if Sesshoumaru didn't have such things there, there would be a big problem.

She had started to pack as soon as she got home and the last thing she put in her yellow bag was at late eighteen hundred hours.

Kagome then got up on her bed and she sat on the big bag, she tried to hoist the zipper up and it didn't seem to work.

"To…much…things."

After a couple of minutes she had managed to get the whole thing closed.

She dried her sweaty forehead. After that she took a quick shower and then there was just getting ready to leave.

"Kagome" her mother yelled as Kagome stood with her bags by the door getting ready to leave.

She looked up to her mother and saw her holding a small bag to her.

"Here" she said. "Here is some rise to Inuyashas brother, and I've also put in some things for the little girl your teaching. I'm so proud of my little girl."

She hugged her good buy and then waved when Kagome left.

Kagome hoisted the bag over the edge and she let it fall down.

_Wow_ she thought. _How am I gonna get it up the other side of the well?_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It had taken what felt like hours for Kagome to get that stupid bag over the edge of the well. Sometimes when she had been just a tiny bit close to victory her hands had slipped and the bag had fell down back again almost sending it back to her time.

_Okay_, she thought furiously. _If I don't get it over the edge this time... I don't know what I'll do. _

She pushed it hard and hoisted it with her whole body forcing it up with help of her hands on the edges of the well and her feet climbing up the wall. Finally it fell with a duns on the green grass.

_Ha ha_ she thought. _I'd like to see Sesshoumaru laughing at me now. I'm here before HIM. I'm more responsible than him. _

She then sat down with a relieved sigh on the edge. Now she could rest from her hardworking.

After a while, it felt a little too silent. The only thing that was heard was the singing of the birds. It was really lovely, but the silence and beautiful view was becoming a little bit too familiar and monotonous.

And when was he coming any way. He couldn't expect her to think that they were going to meat at the exact time as when they did last. That's late. Very late. And she didn't want to stand out in the cold waiting for hours.

Kagome sighed. Maybe she should go to the village and wait there for a couple of minutes.

Then he lit up again.

_There is no way_ she then thought. _This bag is heavy and I'm not carrying it in vane. Oh, why did I pack so much? I guess I'm so used to Inuyasha carrying my bag because I was so slow when I did it. _

Then there was some rustle in the bushes that made Kagome wake up from her thoughts.

_Sesshoumaru?_ she thought.

She wouldn't have expected him to come out of the bushes just like that. She had expected him to come in more dramatic way with theme music and all.

She sighed with disappointment when she saw a black and white pig come out of the bushes.

It was grunting happily and matching the ground picking some grass to eat.

_What are the odds of meeting a pig in this world eigh?_

Suddenly as the pig turned its eyes had attached themselves on her and it was aware of her presence.

Somehow, when Kagome looked into the eyes of the pig it seemed like it didn't want her to be there. Without as much as a warning the pig started to seat of towards her with a amount of speed that made Kagome drop all her things and run for her life with a terrified scream.

"Bad piggy" she said as she was running into the trees with the grunting pig behind her.

_What's with this stupid pig anyways? What does it have against me?_

"Leave me alone… aaaah!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It had taken Kagome a while to shake herself from the irritated pig. She couldn't understand why it had been so irritated of her being there. Besides, she had been there first. Not it.

With her eyes closed in a irritated way she brushed the dirt of her hands and her chest. She had some leafs in her black hair and her face was a bit dusted with the dirt coming from the ground. This was the stupid pigs fault.

She pushed the bushes and tree branches. She gasped and her eyes widened as she saw a waiting Sesshoumaru stand by the well.

He was holding his hand on his sword and his face was showing two emotions. Irritation and anger.

He suddenly looked up at Kagome and she stopped with a blush. Their eyes meat and Kagome felt that feeling that she had every time she meat his eyes. It was like he was hypnotising her or something.

He then looked away and destroyed the feeling with two simple words.

"You're late."

Kagomes hands then cracked open, and her whole person was shaking as she tried to walk.

Here she had been packing and fighting just to make a little good impression on Sesshoumaru, and then when she came just by a mere few seconds late, the only words of greeting he could say was "your late".

"No, no, no, no" Kagome said shaking her head." I am not late."

Sesshoumaru glanced down at her. He cracked one eyebrow up and he tilted his head to the side.

"You are late."

Kagome then pointed to her bags that were resting by the place beside the well where she would have been waiting for him if it hadn't been for that God forsaken PIG messing with her and chasing her around.

"I'm not late. My bags are there. See. They were here before you even were and that proves that I am not late."

He could feel that he wanted to smile of amusement but he pushed the feeling away and he kept his mask.

"I'm surprised that even your bags were here before you was. However, your bags may be here, but you, miko are late and I do not appreciate such a thing."

Kagome opened her mouth and she stared at him.

"I wasn't…"

But then he walked past her ignoring her sentence and replied:

"Let us move on, miko."

He then left her standing and staring at her things. _She_ was going to carry her extremely heavy bag that was currently packed with almost everything she had in her room? He really didn't have any honour in his veins.

_He really doesn't know how to handle a woman's heart_, she thought.

After a few moments of dragging her enormous bag after her Kagome stopped and couldn't take it.

_He's supposed to help me!_

"Sesshoumaru" Kagome called to Sesshoumaru who was very much ahead of her.

"Could we take a break? I'm kind of tired."

Then suddenly within the blink of her eye he was just in front of her.

"We will not take a break, miko."

"But it's so heavy. I'm kind of tired."

He just turned around and started walking again. Kagome sighed and started to drag the bag after her.

"Why are we walking anyway? I know that you can fly! That would have been much easier."

From behind him Kagome could hear him snort.

_Now what does he find irritating?_

"I don't need to explain my actions to some foolish human. But since you insisted and it is my pleasure to answer…"

He made a small pause and Kagome was shaking her head while she was rolling her eyes.

"I want you to see the stupidity and foolishness of your actions, miko. Therefore you will carry your own bags."

Kagomes eyes widened.

_That was so lowly said.__ My actions! What actions?_

Her eyes then thinned and she snorted herself. The nerves of him. What gave him this self esteem? How could he not feel shame?

"Very well" Kagome said low. "I'll do it myself if that is what you want!"

This made Sesshoumaru. That was indeed what he wanted.

Half an hour later Kagome felt like dying when she was dragging the bag that now felt like a heavy weight.

_Okay, I take back what I said earlier._

She stopped and she sighed shaking her head in defeat.

_Okay, okay_ she thought. _He won. So what? He's youkai. I'm human. I don't stand a chance. _

She sighed as she sat down on the ground and leaned on her bag with another sigh of defeat.

She put her hands together so that they was resting on her stomach and her breathing came in its normal pace.

Suddenly the support that was behind her disappeared and she fell with an "eep" to the ground.

She looked up only to see Sesshoumaru holding the bag on his shoulder as if it was no weight at all, and he was at the same time holding the other bag in his other hand. He was looking down at her with amusement in his eyes.

"Heeey!!" Kagome said and got up. "You really must do something to displease me, don't you?"

Sesshoumaru continued walking with the weight on his shoulder as he replied.

"Quite the contrary."

She blinked a few times. Did he just do what he did? He took her stuff.

"Maybe he finally realised that it was more GENTLEMEN action to do so." She said out loud so that he could hear.

She returned to his side and she made sure to walk directly beside him so that she didn't walk behind. She didn't want to look like some sort of slave of his. No way.

Besides, would it not look very bad if she was walking behind him and then he was the one acting like a slave when he was carrying her bag?

"Miko" he said.

"Kagome…"

"Beg your pardon?"

"My name is Kagome and I'd be really grateful if you used it as such."

Sesshoumaru didn't look to her side. Instead he snorted as he always did.

"I call you what ever I wish, miko. Very well, now I will continue with my question. I came to wonder why you would bring so many things from your home. I came to understand that you were the kind of person that only took what you needed."

Kagome then stopped and so did Sesshoumaru turning to look at her.

"Well?" he said waiting for an answer.

Kagome gave him a significant look and waved her hands once to the bag.

"That _is_ what I need."

He nodded once.

"I see" he said. "Then my guesses were correct."

Kagomes made a wrinkle on her forehead.

"What guesses?"

He looked up at her and tilted his head to the side like he always did.

"That my impressions about you were wrong. Very well, let's carry on."

Kagome was left standing with twitching eyebrows.

Her blood was boiling inside her and she could feel it pumping in her ears.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she said while hurrying to his side again.

"This Sesshoumaru does not need to explain himself."

_Very well, _Kagome thought. She looked at the bags he was carrying. She should be taking them both back but instead…

"I can carry …"

She stretched after the smaller bag and she ripped it out of his grasp while finishing her sentence. "…_this _bag _on my own_."

She continued ignoring him for the rest of that day and he had almost all that time and amused smirk on his face.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Okay, so I didn't really like this chapter but I hope you did. I made up a lot of good stuff in the bus while going home but then when I came home my brains must have been out of function or something. I couldn't remember anything. But I hope it was to your satisfaction and please please review. **

**Oh and thank you to all the other reviewers. You are really sweet all of you**

**This is the lyrics of Evanescence song "Imaginary"**

**I linger in the doorway**

**Of alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name**

**Let me stay**

**Where wind will whisper to me**

**Where the raindrops as their falling tell a story**

**In my fields of paper flowers**

**And candy clouds of lullaby**

**I lie inside myself for hours**

**And watch my purple sky fly over me**

**Don't say I'm out of touch**

**In this rampant chaos**

**Your reality**

**I now well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge**

**The nightmare I built my own world**

**To escape**

**In my fields of paper flowers**

**And candy clouds of lullaby**

**I lie inside myself for hours**

**And watch my purple sky fly over me**

**JAANE**

** Chisse11 **


	5. Raindrops as their falling tell a story

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

**Okay, so first of all I just want to ****apologies for the last chapter. Out of my own opinion I really thought it sucked. I couldn't believe that I had written that shit (excuse my language he he). And I also would like to apologise for this taking so long as it did. It really must have pissed you off. I myself don't like waiting so long so I'll understand if you were not so glad. **

**There may be some spelling errors and gram errors****(I think it'll be many of them), just have faith in me, after all I'm not so used to do things like these but I'm trying lolls3**

**Well if there is anything wrong, maybe a name or so please do tell me so that I am aware of my errors because I want to approve. Will be better for you and it will be better for me 3**

**K, so here is the new story. **

**Hope you like it!!! **

_**Ev: "Who are you?"**_

_**V: **__**"Who is another form of what and what I am is a man in a mask."**_

_**Ev: "Well, I can see that."**_

_**V: "Of course you can, I am not asking about the powers of your observation."**_

……

_**V: "Voila! In view, a humble vaudevillian veteran cast vicariously as both victim and villain by the vicissitudes of Fate. This visage, no mere veneer of vanity is a vestige of the vox-populi, now vacant, vanished. However this valorous visitation of by-gone vexations, stands vivified and has vowed to vanquish these venal and virulent vermin van-guarding vice and vouchsafing the violently vicious and voracious violation of volition. The only verdict is vengeance: a vendetta, held as a votive not in vane **_

_**Ev: "Are you like…a mad man?"**_

_**V: "Some would say that, but might I ask of whom I'm speaking with?"**_

_**Ev: "My name is Evelyn, but you can call me Evey."**_

_**V: "Hmm, E-V…. of course you are…."**_

_**V for Vendetta**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha……..yet mohohohahahahaha!**

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Chapter five: Raindrops as their falling tell a story

It was somehow hard to believe for Kagome after a few hours of walking that Sesshoumaru actually had offered her this opportunity. And why in the seven hells did he choose just her?

That question hadn't even come to her mind before when he had just popped up the command to her as she was on her way back to the camp. Why her? Why was she so special? She had never thought herself as unique in another way than being the shikon miko. But she knew that she had some powers that she still had to master that would probably be of some helpful strength. It had almost been confirmed several times, for example the first time she went through the well. When she had defended herself from The Centipede Lady by reaching out her arm, but she couldn't remember how she had done it. She just knew that she had wanted her to go away from her so much; maybe her will was the cause for the harm that came to the demon. It had perhaps been the trigger to the power within her?

Kagome brought her hand up to her mouth and she looked at thaiyoukai who was standing beside her. It was still a miracle that she had survived this long. The whole day had been full with arguments and other insults to each other. It was amazing that he hadn't killed her yet, or even punished her. She was human after all, that should lower her even more than now. Besides she had made up some pretty good insults and he hadn't flinched at one of them. Not a single one. Somehow she new that was good for her, but it also somehow irritated her. She wanted him to get insulted over her words. Then her purpose was fulfilled.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Three weeks earlier

Inuyasha wasn't proud of what he had done if he was going to tell the truth. He was not the slightest proud at all. He had thought it was going to break Kagome and thank goodness it didn't. She would have killed him or something and the she would have revived him only to kill him again. But he still couldn't understand why she had acted the way she did when Kikyou had brought the news to her.

Maybe she had finally grown from him?

"What's the matter Inuyasha, dear?" Kikyou said beside him in the tent.

Inuyasha didn't flinch, didn't answer. He was too deep in his mind to answer, which was very strange when it come to him. People could grow up thinking that Inuyasha could get a headache just by trying to figures something out.

Finally he turned his head to his mate with a small smile.

"I was just thinking" he said.

"Not of that bitch were you" she said sceptically as her eyes darkened in suspicion. This made Inuyasha smile even more and he pretended he didn't care and he bent over and kissed her neck once.

"No" he lied. "Why would I have her on my mind when it's filled with only you?"

She punched him on his bare chest and looked at him with irritated eyes. "I know you are thinking of her. Don't lie to me, Inuyasha. Get that good for nothing girl out of your mind, she is not worth your attention anymore."

He took her hand that dwelled at his chest. "I said I was not thinking of her. Why don't you believe me?"

She just snorted and she got out of the blankets she had been laying under. She was looking down at the ground with almost closed eyes and her forehead had a frown on it, her body movements where too stiff and this signalised to Inuyasha that she was irritated. He sighed and sat up. What was the point with talking to her when she was this negative?

She sat at the corner of the tent and she was sorting out clothes. Her face was hidden by her bangs so he could not see the look on her face. It was so silent in the tent; it was giving out negative feelings to both of them.

"You know" Inuyasha said and made a small pause between. He was looking up at the tent as if studying something. "I don't know what to say to her now that we are together. Somehow something is feeling wrong."

Kikyou was listening to what he said, but it didn't feel like it to him. She just continued sorting the clothes as if he was talking to another person.

"How so?" she finally said.

Inuyasha looked at his mate a bit as he went through his mind a good answer that would be truthful and at the same time not upset his mate so much.

"I guess we had affections for each other. The shards were not the only things that kept Kagome here you know. And now I have you. And Miroku he has got Sango, if she approves to him of course. It maybe will feel a bit lonely for her. But there is of course Shippo...that brat. He has Kagome. But somehow I think it's not enough to make Kagome stay."

Kikyou looked up confused at Inuyasha. What was he saying? This wasn't like him. Etleast not the Inuyasha she got to know.

"What are you talking about" she said. "You sound like your talking about a lover. Is that what she is to you? Another woman beside me? Or is it I who is standing beside her?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "Don't start Kikyou."

She let her hands fall on the clothes which she held in her lap and her neck was straightened so that she could look him in the eyes. "So you were thinking of her?"

He sighed and looked into her eyes a bit shamed. "No more lies" he said. "Hai, I was thinking of her. But only of worry. Believe me Kikyou. I love you."

Kikyous cheek twitched. It was a sign of hesitation. She bent her head a bit to the side and he could see a little smile play on her lips. "Let's hope this affection for her disappears then."

"Don't worry, Kikyou. I do not love her. Etleast not the way I love you."

They looked into each others eyes for a couple of seconds. These seconds felt like hours for Inuyasha and under these seconds he couldn't miss to notice how beautiful eyes Kikyou had.

Then suddenly she snapped her head to the side as if she didn't want to have any connection with him.

"There shouldn't be any problem with that worry of yours anymore. There is nothing to worry for after all."

His cheek twitched and he looked strangely at her. A bad feeling was growing from within him and he could feel how it took over the rate of his heart too. He knew he was acting strange. But something was not feeling right and he knew Kikyou could do bad things to people she didn't like.

"What do you mean Kikyou? Kikyou, what have you done?"

She could hear the worry in his voice and she was almost taken aback when she heard him accusing her. "How dare you accuse me? I haven't done anything at all."

Inuyasha stood up and he looked down at her. "What the hell is going on?"

Kikyou felt how her anger was rising by hearing his tone. He shouldn't be speaking to her like this. She couldn't tolerate this from him.

"Kagome has left us" she said with a calm voice but as Inuyasha looked into her eyes he could see that there was anger and rage in them.

"WHAT!!!!"

His face had almost become ass red as a tomato and he was throwing his fist everywhere as he screamed with rage. "Why the hell didn't you tell me she had left? What did you do to make her leave, where did she go?"

This made Kikyou throw the clothes aside and she stood up and pointed a finger at him.

"I haven't had a finger in this so don't accuse me Inuyasha! She just left. That's all I know."

He took a deep breath but she could still see in his eyes and by the look of his face that he was upset. "She probably left for home. She always does that when she is upset. She'll be back."

This made Kikyou smile a little. The thought of her suffering pleased her. Especially when she found her self have won the thing that Kagome had lost.

This made Kikyou feel a little better actually and she decided that it was time to make peace with the half youkai again. She stepped over their sleeping place and put a hand on his shoulder and one on his chest.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, koi. I should have told you." She was saying with a fake pleading voice. Her smile could have fooled anyone though, so Inuyasha took the hand which she had placed on her chest and squeezed it. "Its okay, Kikyou. I shouldn't have accused you in such a way. Please forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive, koi" she whispered in his ear as she crept into his warm embrace, leaning her head on his chest as an evil smile played on her lips.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was pretty cosy where she was. It didn't feel anything like the sleeping bag she used to sleep inside back at the camp. Wait she was no longer at the camp?

She turned to the side with a moan and she drew the blankets tighter around her. Never mind that camp. It was much more pleasant to sleep and to rest than to worry about a camp with a hanyou and a clay pot.

Suddenly she could feel something touch her side. Something was pushing her, as if trying to get her attention.

With a disappointed moan she turned to where the feeling was coming and opened her eyes to see a displeased Sesshoumaru stand beside her. He was holding his arms crossed and his foot lingered just neared her which proofs he had scoffed her with it.

"Miko it is dawn, we must not dwell no more. There is still a long way to go."

They had got into a small cave last night to spend the night after she had almost fallen asleep in his arms several times. He had unwillingly let her sleep only to get her of his back and pest him about needing to sleep. She was one of the most annoying humans he had ever come to pass and he suddenly felt a small feeling of compassion for his brother. But that feeling disappeared as fast as it had come.

He turned his back on her to attend to the breakfast he had prepared for her, which was rabbit meat. He could hear her muffling something and he suspected that she had buried her face in the pillow she had brought. A very poor choice of pillow out of his opinion.

"There is no point of speaking if you do not know of what you are saying, miko."

Kagome sat up and glared at his back. "I said we could always _fly _to your place, because it would go much faster, but you're just too arrogant for this and want to see me _suffer_."

He looked at the rabbit meat to see if it was good for her to eat, he wouldn't' want her to eat raw meat so that she would get sick. "I don't disagree. Your breakfast is ready, eat fast. We must make haste, a storm is about to come."

Kagome looked out of the cave walls and looked at a perfect safire blue sky and sweet clouds that had a little pink in them. The trees green and stood high from the ground, there was small sounds of water nearby and the sound behind her that came from the fire Sesshoumaru had made. It was all to perfect, and the feeling grew stronger as Kagome could hear the wonderful sounds of small birds singing. "How can there be a storm coming? Look outside, it's just not possible."

The taiyoukai did not turn around. "This Sesshoumaru has his ways of knowing which is not needed to know by you. You would only foresee that it would be a sunny day and there we would be standing under the clouds and rain."

Kagome lifted an eyebrow. "Are you saying that I am incapable of using your knowledge? Is that what I heard?"

This made Sesshoumaru turn around and as he met her eyes, she could see no irritation, not even anger, and no rage that was aimed to her. Nothing. His face was just this beautiful emotionless mask and the golden eyes that looked at her seemed to only see her.

Somehow it felt unpleasant for Kagome to have his eyes on her, knowing that he watched her every movement, every twitch that came upon her face. Or was he just playing with her?

He opened his mouth after tilting his head a bit to the side, that reminded her of an English king that was about to say something insulting to his rival while he still looked like he had controll over himself. .

"This Sesshoumaru did not say you could not use it." he answered with his dark baritone voice. "You weren't listening, miko. This Sesshoumaru merely said that you were incapable of using our knowledge the correct way. Listen carefully to what others say before _you _say something that might get you killed miko."

He turned his back to her again making Kagome feel like a silly girl. He had made a fool out of her. _I could use it, _she thought a bit insulted. _He just doesn't want a human to use it. He's probably afraid that I would be better than him. That must be it. _

Sesshoumaru heard how the girl draped the strange sleeping bag as she had called it, of her shoulders and moved to go further into the cave. He knew by the second he could here rustling with clothes that she was undressing and changing into something else.

Somehow he felt how a small tickling feeling came to his cheeks. What was this? Blush? He snorted at his own foolishness. _She is a foolish human girl. Perhaps I should find another to tutor Rin? She seems incompetent. _

But the thought disappeared from his head slightly as he looked at the sight of the nature outside of the cave, the one thing that really calmed him these days. He was getting tired of taking care of the land, writing his paperwork, allowing and not allowing things to happen, taking care of business, anything that has the connection to the West and at the same time take care of his ward who took so much of his time these days. He needed someone like Kagome that would take care of Rin in his place. He knew he could always ask Jakken, the imp, but he was too incompetent and the times Jakken lost her were always the times when he told him not to.

Sesshoumaru snorted and shook his head. No, he could not let that imp take care of the little girl now. He clearly didn't enjoy her company and he didn't try hard to not show it either.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

She must admit it had been a bit cosy sleeping on the hard ground. That was the strange thing, she was so used to sleeping at the soft grass and then suddenly she changed it to hard stone, but she slept very well. Maybe it was because of the safe company.

Kagome lifted an eyebrow of her own stupid thought.

_No, Sesshoumaru safe? Never… that could not have been the reason why I slept so well._

She took of her skirt and changed into another one that looked almost the same.

_I really need to buy some new clothes._

Somehow it felt kind of strange to change into other clothes completely unprotected and a bloodthirsty thaiyoukai was only 18m away, that only needed to take a few steps and he could swallow a view of her half naked. The thought of this made Kagome blush and hurry with the clothes a bit. She wouldn't give him a chance to see her. Never. Besides, he would probably not even want to see her. She was human after all and everybody knew how he felt about humans.

Just as Kagome had taken of her school uniform, and was about to reach for a new shirt she saw a big black spider on the ground just in front of her with its front legs held up high as if it was going to attack. The legs were black and long, they were hairy and full of this strange shiny sticky liquid as if it had fallen in water or something.

Kagomes eyes went wide when she looked down upon the spider and the second it gave out a hiss she gave out a deafening high pitched scream which was increased as it echoed on the cave walls.

She held the shirt high up as if protecting herself from invisible spiderweb's that was going to strangle her.

"What is the meaning of this?"

The voice was dark and baritone and Kagome regrettably knew to whom the voice belonged to. She slowly lowered the shirt from her face, but only so it could cover her upper body from his view and at the same time she looked down upon the spider.

And then she looked up at Sesshoumaru only to see his angry eyes followed by her lifting a shaking hand and pointed it hesitantly down at the spider as if it was going to bite her or something while she said: "Big horrible spider…"

She could see now how he looked down upon the little being that had caused this powerful mikos frightful scream and she could tell by the look of his face and eyes that he was thinking something like: "Is that all…"

"Don't say it!" she said as she held up a hand to him and at the same time the spider hissed at her again causing her to jump up at the rock behind her while struggling holding the shirt around her upper body averting the sight of her from Sesshoumaru. She only wore here bra from behind it.

She looked pleadingly up at Sesshoumaru who had a small smirk on his face.

"Don't just stand there. Take it away!"

"Do not give me orders, miko. I do what pleases me."

"Please, take it away." She said with pleading eyes as she changed her voice to make it sweeter. But when she looked at him she could see that he was not falling for her simple trick. "Can't you see it's practically ready to eat me up? It's hissing at me!"

Sesshoumarus golden eyes flashed in the dark light in the cave and Kagome could see this, almost forgetting the spider that was right in front of her. He took a step towards the spider making it back away a bit and hissing to him. He gave out a small growl of his won actually scaring the little being. That was strange. They would usually just stand their not understand anything, not even a Sesshoumaru that growled would budge a spider back home at Kagomes place.

Sesshoumaru did not look up at Kagome but he tilted his head to the side and hidd his face with his bangs. His hair was so beautiful. How come he was so perfect?

"It is not a poisons spider, miko. You have nothing to fear. It's the spider who better run for its life."

"Are you crazy? I'm not getting down from here until I see the spider dead. Kill it!"

She could tell by the little she could see of his face that he was not impressed. So what? She knew she was nothing impressing. She didn't like spiders, and spiders didn't like her. She couldn't do anything about it.

Sesshoumaru turned away from her and started to walk towards the exit of the cave as he always did when he suddenly lost interest to something. "Then kill it, miko. I will not do a human job for her. I have already done enough."

So he left her alone standing on the small rock of which was very hard to balans on with the spider standing right in front of her.

"Curse that godforsaken bastard." she said as she put the shirt fast on.

"I still can hear you, miko."

She snorted and looked down upon the spider. _Okay, were going to make this. I'm going to make this. This cant be that hard. Just take the clothes on the ground, and run for your life. It can't be that hard. _

Sesshoumaru wasn't much of a tree hugger, but the way he liked to sit in trees were unexplainable, and sitting under them was also one of his favourites. The trees somehow made him think. It made him go deep into his mind and make the hard decisions that had to be done. He did not really know why the trees inflicted him like this. They just in a very strange illogical way did. And he didn't like things that were illogical. And why didn't he do that? Simple answer: he didn't like to not know things, to not know why things are as they are. And one of these was the miko. He didn't know why she was the way she was. She seemed so fiery and mature and at the same time seems like a childish girl, which thinks she knows everything about the world. And why did he even care?

He leaned his head on the bark tree behind him taking a deep breath as he thought of these things, and he was interrupted when he heard a scream again and a fully clothed miko ran out of the cave and fell to the ground sighing relieved. She sat on her knees and her forehead was touching the ground as if she was bowing to someone. He tilted his head to the side and watched her a little innocently.

The girl lifted her head as if she had felt his eyes as laser on her scalp and her eyes thinned as she saw him. "You…." she hissed but it was enough for him to hear.

"I see that you are fully clothed and it pleases me. However, your breakfast is still left by the fire and you haven't touched one bit of it as I instructed you too. If you have done anything this morning it is to disobey my orders and to play with silly small empoisons spiders. I do not wish to have a starving miko bothering me for the rest of this day. We have to hurry as I have stated before and I mean it unless you wish to stand under the rain and wind for the rest of the day I suggest you eat."

He saw that she looked a bit confused as he said this and she opened her mouth to say something in defence but she found nothing to say. The damn youkai was right. And he new it.

Sesshoumaru smirked as the girl stood up and returned into the cave to pay with her duties.

_It is time the miko learns to obey my orders. She will be given many of them when tutoring Rin. _

After a while they had started to walk again and Kagome wondered further on why they didn't use his cloud. It was much more effective and faster.

"Sesshoumaru" Kagome called from behind him.

"Miko, there is one thing I have to make clear to you. When you are working under me you will either address me as Lord Sesshoumaru or Sesshoumaru-sama."

He hadn't bothered to turn around; he knew that she could hear perfectly well. And to judge by the silence he knew she was pondering over this. Perhaps thinking that he was a pompous jerk making up honery titles that he thought he deserved.

"In one condition.." she finally said.

This made the great thaiyoukai stop.

Kagome felt how her cheek twitched. Maybe it was a bad idea. And as she saw him slowly turning around she felt how the bad feeling grew stronger within her. Was he mad at her?

"And, what miko, is this one condition..." he started as he took a few steps closer to her reminding her how much taller and bigger he was. "….about?"

She looked up firmly up into his golden eyes.

"You will stop calling me miko, wench, bitch or any other name than Kagome."

"I address you what ever I wish."

A lightning balled was fired up within her. What was he saying? How could he be so arrogant?

"Well, in that case I'm not calling you those stupid honery titles, Lord Fluffy-pants."

Within a second, he had furiously thrust his only hand forth and gripped her throat, now holding her up from the ground preventing her from breathing. Kagome felt how her throat was closed and how her breathing stopped. Shaking hands gripped his to make them let her go. The pain was going through her fast and it hurt real bad.

She could hear him growl low in his throat as he lowered her closer to his face. His golden eyes had switched colour to crimson red and it scared her. She was looking into the eyes of Sesshoumarus inner beast.

"First of all" Sesshoumaru said low and growling. "You do not come up with conditions. You have no right to when you are working under me. Second: You do not tell me what to do! Third: I call you what ever I wish at the moment. Fourth: Do not insult me in any way for I promise it may be the last thing you do."

With those last words he dropped her at the ground and turned around to leave. The moment Kagome meat the ground a wave of air came into her lungs to sudden that it made her cough violently.

Her hand lay flat on the ground and the other was around her throat as she looked up onto the youkai who had continued without her.

He really was nothing like his brother. She could talk to him more and make demands easier. But this person was just so firm. And the fact that he seemed so intelligent made it clear to her that she couldn't flirt or trick her way through.

She knew now that she had to obey etleast a few things if she was to do this successful. She hadn't come to his place to give him or her a hard time.

"Miko" Sesshoumaru said after a few minutes when he was sure she had come up behind him again.

"Yes…Sesshoumaru….sama."

He smirked a little bit when he heard her hesitate so. Etleast she was making progress.

"Do not act that way in front of me if you do not wish to awaken my wrath, I loose control when I get too upset. As you could see my eyes turned red. It was my beast. If I get to out of hand, I can't say that he won't hurt you. The last thing I need now is a hurt woman and a ningen of that."

Kagome looked down onto the ground trying not to look up at him and she tried not to care about the small insult he had put into the statement. She didn't want that previous episode to repeat itself. Giving him no reason to repeat it would be very affective.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama." She said it with more confidence this time, but there was no sound of respect in her voice..

_I long till the day that I can kick your ass and stand and laugh at you, and there would be nothing you could do about it. _

She giggled a bit over her own joke. That day would probably be a million years from now; she would never live to see someone do this. Unless…. she went forth in time, but the well didn't let her do so, except for her own time.

"However that was not what I was going to say. I meant to go through a few rules at my fortress. Remember these rules stands when you're in my castle and on the land of the west. Any where else I don't care."

"But this is not in the West."

He turned around fast almost making her bump into him and bored his eyes into her as they flashed red a second before it was a gone. "Rule number one: Never interrupt anybody when they are speaking. It is rude and when it is done by a human it is even ruder. This may cost your life if there is a very bad tempered youkai out there."

_Like you? _she thought as she nodded.

His eyes thinned a bit when he looked down at her as if he knew what she had thought. Did he even read minds?

Finally he continued walking. "Rule number two: Never speak unless you are spoken to. Remember this is not only to keep my honour since you are very fast with your tongue it is also to save your own life. See it insurance. Obey: very good, disobey: face your consequences. Very well, let's continue. Rule number three: do not touch anything. Rule number five: You must obey everyone, even if it is a human servant. There are different kinds of ranks there, you will be sorted into one of the ranks and you have authorities depended on the rank. One of your mentors will explain it to you later. Rule number six: do not…..

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

…_leave your sleeping dormitory at night. Or was that rule seven? Rule number seven: Do not eat together with any of my __neighbour lords, they may take it as an insult…hmm, am I really that insulting to eat next to? Rule number eight: you will not inflict any harm to Rin. _

Kagome held her fingers up to herself as she was memorising the rules. She dropped her arms to her sides and she leaned her head back.

_God they are so many! _

She had been so concentrated on the memorising the rules that she had not seen Sesshoumaru in front of her stopping. She bumped up onto his back in surprise. Why had they stopped? Wondering Kagome looked up onto her Lords back head. He didn't move, nor did he say anything.

She bended her head to the side to see if there was something he was looking at. Perhaps it was a big beast preventing them from passing some sort of mountain or wherever they were.

There was nothing. Just the green grass which was passing into some sort of desert like sand. The trees were stopping and the air was somehow still thicker than before.

She opened her mouth to say something but that's when she remembered the stupid rules; they prevented her to speak unless she had been spoken too. But there had to be some way to get permission to speak with out making signets and stupid things. She decided to ask.

_This is stupid, ask permission to speak.__ No wonder Inuyasha doesn't like his brother…_

"My lord, do I have permission to speak?"

"Permission granted" he said clear but as if he didn't care.

"Why have we stopped?"

She bended her head to the side in order to see a little bit of is face to see what he was feeling. But she had no luck. His face was an emotionless mask staring into nothing. The suddenly he turned his head to the side and looked down at her.

"In exactly twenty seconds it will start rain." he said.

_That's the reason we stopped?_

She wanted to ask him what he was doing what raining had anything to do with them stopping, but she couldn't bring her self to ask it. So she just took a deep breath and walked out before him and looked at the trees that were staring to glisten. What else could she do? She turned around very bored to look at him and found that he was looking at her as if he was thinking about something about her, wondering something he wanted to ask her. He looked as if he was suspicious about something and she felt like asking what he was staring at but of course she couldn't do that.

And very much as he had said it started to rain. The raindrops came in small amounts in a few seconds, but then suddenly they increased in speed and in numbers.

Kagome smiled a bit and couldn't help but lean her head back and feel the rains wheat her face and her hair. It didn't take long until they both were soaking wheat. She held out her arms and opened her mouth smiling letting the raindrops slip in. Somehow rain calmed her down.

"Come" Sesshoumaru said and held out a hand.

She looked at him questioning but didn't ask, lowered her hands and placed one in his.

He drew her suddenly close to him earning a gasp from her and she felt how they lifted the ground with all her packing. Confused Kagome looked down and she could se how they were far from the ground.

Terrified she clutched her arms around Sesshoumarus waist and leaned onto his chest with closed eyes and whined. It only took a few seconds before she realised what she had done and she let him go suddenly almost losing her balance if it wasn't for Sesshoumaru placing his hand on her back.

"Gomene." she said hesitantly. "And arigatou."

He nodded to her.

It was strange to her to see Sesshoumarus hair this wheat and soaked. Usually it was silk and shiny. His hair was dripping water and he still managed to look so good.

"God, why don't you have a woman?"

She threw her hand over her mouth with big eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't realise I said that out loud."

Sesshoumaru was looking at her with a rather irritated face, and she felt how he almost withdrew his hand from her back.

"Do not repeat that."

Kagome felt how the blush took over her cheeks.

_Great, Kagome. Just great. You just screwed up. _

She shook her head over her own disappointment. Sometimes she just admitted that she was nothing but trouble.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

By the time they had arrived by his fortress they were really soaking wheat and Kagome stood holding Sesshoumarus arm clutched to her for safety. Strange thing was that he didn't care. She had almost panicked a few times they had been flying so he gave in after a few times.

"We are here." he said low.

As if she had been sleeping she stirred as she looked at the big castle like fortress. Or was that the same thing?

It was the biggest, scariest and yet the most beautiful fortress she had ever seen.

The fortress was surrounded by a big garden were she could see there where many trees, and she could also see there were places just near the forest were there were clearings with rivers. Perhaps hot springs were you could go and wash yourself. It looked very tempting from above.

The fortress itself was black in the light of the grey afternoon, possibly tarnish grey at broad daylight. Its towers were almost in the same length as Sesshoumarus cloud.

Sesshoumaru probably knew that Kagome had gotten so taken by his castle; she had almost let go of his arm which she had held so dearly before to save her own life. She was also giving out a gasp here a gasp there over the great sights. He had been through it before. Woman, or more correctly demoness's (AN: ok how do u say that?) had put there hands over their mouths over the beauty and the priceless ness of all that they saw. He knew also by facts that the women had previous plans on getting Sesshoumaru as there mate in order to inherit everything that he owned and to be put in a higher rank.

"Close your mouth miko." Sesshoumaru said which made Kagome snap back to reality. "It looks most stupid and it is disturbing for ones eyes."

Kagome looked up at the youkai a little irritated but she closed her mouth obediently but she felt like being childish and sticking out her tongue at him. But of course she didn't do this because it would have probably leaded her to her death.

Soon they landed on the ground just in front of the gate that had been opened by the demons that took care of the work.

"Welcome back my lord", said a demon that had a hood over his face. He bowed down to him as Sesshoumaru with his head held high strode into the grounds of the fortress holding Kagome at her wrist as if he was afraid she was going to run away. The other demons followed the first ones example and they bowed down for him earning strange looks from Kagome which they gladly gave back.

"Miko, do not care for them if you want your life spared."

She looked at Sesshoumarus back head and she tried to keep her eyes there so that she didn't see any others.

Before she knew it they had stopped and Sesshoumaru dropped big dark things on the ground which Kagome realised after a few seconds was her bags. She had almost forgotten about them.

"Jakken!!" Sesshoumaru called out inside the fortress. His voice was mighty and still dark when he yelled high, it echoed in the great hall they were standing in. It was almost as a lobby.

Out of the nearest door came the little imp with the staff of heads and he was trying to put the hat on his head right to look good in front of his master. When he was right before them he dropped the staff and fell on his knees bowing to Sesshoumaru. "Oh, Lord Sesshoumaru your back. Welcome back my Lord. Please forgive this humble servant for being absent on your return."

Sesshoumaru acted as if he hadn't heard what he said and replied: "Takes these bags to the room by the women servants, I want it to be one of the bigger rooms."

"Oh, of course my Lord. Consider it..." he looked up and his eyes went big as they were fixed upon Kagome. "What is this vile human ningen doing in my Lords fortress? How dare you show your dirty face here?"

He picked up his staff and his was about to punch Kagome with it but he stopped when he heard his Lords growling. "Jakken, now before I loose my patience."

The little imp gave out a squeak. "Yes, your excellence. Forgive me, your excellence."

With that Jakken ordered some servants to carry the bags and Kagome saw how they disappeared up one of the stares.

The hall was very big, but it was full of sculptures and other artefacts that looked like being ancient. It must be really old now that it was this time. Kagome wondered suddenly if her old gramp had some of these in the shrine.

She had been to busy looking at the hall and its continence that she didn't see the red haired demon that neared Sesshoumaru like they were equals. He had a half moon crest on his torso; it could only mean that he worked for Sesshoumaru. "Lord Sesshoumaru, I finally have the chance to meat you after so many weeks. I came down when you were gone."

The red haired demon bowed with his head to Sesshoumaru and Sesshoumaru bowed a little back.

"Yes, it has been a while, Lord Fasuu. I had to collect the tutor for my ward."

Kagome blushed as the Lord looked at her and licked his lips a bit. She felt how a bad feeling grew inside her and she backed a little to Sesshoumaru as if he was going to protect her.

"Another tutor again for the girl. The demons didn't do now did they. Well how fascinating, another tutor and a ningen of that."

Kagome meat his blue eyes and she felt even more insecure than before. There was something wrong with the way that he looked at her, it was nothing the same like when Sesshoumaru did or when Jakken did. It felt so wrong and so unbearably disturbing. But she could not utter a word about it.

Sesshoumaru must have felt her discomfort, because he shoved her a bit behind him. Did he also notice the way the other Lord was looking at her?

Suddenly the red haired demon snapped out of it and tore his eyes out of hers to Sesshoumaru again.

"Speaking of ningens, there is someone here who has been longing to the day of your return Sesshoumaru."

With those words they could hear a happy screaming coming from the stairs above them and all six eyes was directed to the black haired girl running down. "Lord Sesshoumaruuuu…"

Kagome looked at the running girl and she could only guess that this girl was Rin, the girl that Sesshoumaru had gotten her to teach. She had never really met her, only seen her from faraway distances. She had beautiful black hair that had been put in a little pony tail by her bangs. She jumped at Sesshoumaru and hugged his leg with close eyes. "Lord Sesshoumaru Rin missed you. Rin wished for you to come back soon and here you are."

Kagome couldn't hear Sesshoumaru say anything, but she looked interested as she saw Sesshoumaru lower his only hand and tap her on her head. He didn't have the heart to tell her to let go? Or was it that he actually enjoyed this girls company? Kagome felt how a small smile came to her lips but it quickly disappeared when she saw the eyes of the little girl looking at her with fear in them.

"Who is she?" she said and pointed at Kagome while she was trying to hide herself.

Sesshoumaru turned around and looked at the confused Kagome and then kneeled beside Rin.

"Rin this is your new tutor. Her name is Kagome and she is human just like you."

Kagome took a little step back. What had she done to make the little girl dislike her so?

Rin turned from Kagome to Sesshoumaru. "Rin doesn't want her. Rin wants you to teach her things. Rin hates all the tutors you have given her. Their always so mean to her."

Kagome felt how she lifted an eyebrow as she heard how the little girl was speaking in third person. Was this something that had come naturally or was this coming from Sesshoumaru, maybe something she wanted to use because she liked Sesshouamru so much?

Kagome felt how nervous she was becoming and she felt the urge to hug the little child and apologies for even looking like she was going to hurt Rin.

Sesshoumaru stood straight up again and he was looking at Rin with very "stränga" eyes.

"Rin" Sesshoumaru said and lowered his voice making it sound firm. "You know what I have told you."

Rin looked like she was defeated and she sighed. "Rin ask for your forgiveness…"

"Look at the person your talking too Rin."

Rin sighed once more and she turned to Kagome and she looked into her eyes unwillingly.

"Rin asks for your forgiveness for acting so rude at your arrival miss Kagome."

Then without another word Rin turned around and ran to return from where ever she had come from. Perhaps to pester Jakken about something.

Kagome stared at the place where Rin had just been. She couldn't believe that had happened. This little girl that seemed so sweet and so innocent, of course this didn't make her any less innocent or sweet, but she didn't like Kagome. _I wonder what the other tutors Rin has had to make her act like this._

A small sound of hands clapping reached her ears and she looked up at the red haired demon that was smiling and laughing while clapping his hands together. "Bravo, Sesshoumaru, bravo. That was an incredible sight. I never knew you were so good with children."

"It does not matter" Sesshoumaru said as if he was trying to avoid the statement.

"Let's hope that… Miss Kagome was it…makes a better job than her previous tutors."

There he was staring at her again with his watery blue eyes. She could almost feel as how stripped her off her clothing's with her mind as she traced his eyes down her body.

How dared he look at her like that? That was disgraceful! Besides, she was humans. Demons should hate humans.

"I must say, Sesshoumaru. You have caught quit a catch. How much do you want for her?"

Kagome felt how her breath was taken from her and how her heart felt strange.

What happened? Did her heart just stop or skip a beat? She couldn't tell?

_Its over. Sesshoumaru will probably sell me to this pervert and then I will be doomed. _

She almost felt like crying.

"I am not for sail." she said with a low voice.

Both Sesshoumaru and Fasuu turned to look surprisingly at her.

"Excuse me" Fasuu said.

Kagome looked up at the red haired demon with firm as and almost screamed. "I said! I am not for sail!"

The sound of her loud voice echoed inside the hall and she felt like everything stopped, time, demons, and humans, servants everyone stopped to either look or hear what was going on.

"The human talks without permission. I say, Sesshouamru. The wench must be taught a lesson."

"Don't tell me how to treat my own servants, Lord Fasuu" Sesshoumaru said irritated. "Now if you will excuse me I must show this ningen her place to stay. See you at dinner then."

He proceeded with out giving the Lord as much as a look and he could feel Kagomes aura coming after him very tightly. She didn't feel safe with that Lord and he had to admit that he did understand her. But that outburst of hers needed to be taken care of.

That was the job for tomorrow, right now he needed to make her acquainted with her room and be sorted out to a rank. He suspected that the days of the miko would be quite stress filled if she didn't do everything right.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Gaaaaw, my hands hurt of all the writing I've been done. Ok so at the end I was getting out of ideas but I hoped you liked it. Oh and Kagome and Rin will be a little unfriendly at first but things will get better. Promise 3 tell me what you think. **

**Jaane Chrisse**


	6. Quarrels

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

**I want to thank everyone that has been reviewing to me, for good and for bad.**

**And I must apologise for the stupid errors in the language. **

**Umm I noticed that I forgot to translate one thing in the chapter that I updated. It said something like**

"**Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome with ****"stränga"**** eyes." And I wanted to tell you that that strange word was infact Swedish. **

**My mother-language, so umm I write that when I don't really know what the word I'm seeking for in English is and I was going to translate it but I forgot it. And my brain hasn't started to function perfectly now either because I still don't remember what it means in English. Lols ...oh now I remember. It means strict. What was supposed to be there was: "Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome with ****"strict"**** eyes."**

**I am very sorry for that huge error, people was apparently very confused when they read that. I am so so sorry and I will try to be more alert of those things and try to remember words in English. **

**But I want to thank everyone who has complimented me, I really appreciate it. ****It really keeps me going.**

**I love it when people comment my chapters even though they might suck. **

**Umm well I hope that you like this one too. **

**It wouldn't be so good if you didn't. laughs nervously **

**This time I listened to:**

**- Clumsy – Fergie**

**- (Ok a bit shamed of this one, but it's so catchy) Piece of me – Britney Spears**

**- Thanks for the memories – Fall out boy**

**- (Ok so what that it comes again. I just happened to listen to it cuz my sister played it) Gimme more – Britney Spears**

**Ok, so I think in one of the coming chapters I will put in one of my own poems. I just wonder is that ok with you. Or do you think that poems are dorky when put into stories like these, cuz I really like writing poems but this poem might have some emo alert on it I think. (I'm not emo, me far from it. Just like writing poems.) but if it would annoy you, I would of course not put it in. Just tell me what you think and I'll form my story after that**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuaysha, but**** soooooon….I will, mohohahahaha xD**

**Hope you like it cuz here it is…**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 6: Quarrels

The room Kagome had been provided with had not been as bad as she had thought she would get. There was a surprisingly big bed on the middle of the wall – demons seemed to like big beds – and perhaps the room had actually been suited for a demon but Kagome was after all going to work for Sesshoumaru as a tutor for Rin, maybe that was a higher rank?

Sesshoumaru didn't enter her room. He had insisted on standing outside the door while he saw her flash her eyes at the priceless items and things all around. Even though this was placed low down almost by the servants it was still very beautiful.

"If there is anything else you need just call for me."

Kagome turned around and looked at him as if she was surprised to see him there. Maybe she hadn't suspected him to stay as she explored her new room. "Thank you." she said a bit hesitatingly while nodding. "I will do…that thingy."

He lifted one eyebrow and stared in wonder at her. Kagome smiled a bit nervously.

_Screw up number seven…check!_

"I will call you if I need something, I mean." She said slowly and tried to explain, and she almost felt like scratching her teeth together when she saw the look he was giving her. He probably thought she was an idiot or something.

His hands were behind his back and he looked down at her with a raised face. He then lowered his face as if he was going to give her a glare. But the glare never came. In fact the cold golden eyes (which should actually look warm) were almost enough to make Kagome freeze to death. "I will be back shortly; if I'm not here I will send some of my trusted servants. Oh and miko."

Kagome looked into his eyes with full alert.

She could see that what he was about to say was serious and that he really meant it.

"Stay away from Lord Fasuu. This Sesshoumaru has a feeling that he will be a bad inflict upon you. I will not tolerate this castle to become upset."

Kagome felt how she dropped the glass vase in her hands and she heard the crash on the ground and she put her hands on her mouth. "I am so sorry."

Sesshoumaru lifted his eyebrow and looked at the sharterd glass. It didn't mean anything to him. But still it had _belonged _to him and she had destroyed it. That was what he thought mostly of. "I will also send a servant to take care of that. Until further on, miko."

He didn't bow, he just turned around to walk away and mind his own business again.

Kagome looked at the spot where he had just been. What had just happened?

_Well,__ for one I just made myself look like a fool infront of a sexy hot badass youkai…_

Kagome lifted her eyebrow at this comment in her head and suddenly shook her head.

_N__o let me rephrase that. I just made myself look like a fool in front of Inuyashas older brother and made him look at me as if I was some kind of drifter and it doesn't stop there. I actually broke something that belonged to him!_

She sat down helpless on the floor and was looking down at the pile of glass shards. Well, there was no use crying over spilled milk and she thought so too so she just dropped that thought of the glass shards and explored a bit more in the room.

They had put her bags just by her bed, and it almost surprised her that they hadn't looked through her things. Yes, she knew that there was some trust worthy demons, but there also where demons that couldn't stand other humans and it would probably make them think she was wealthy or something if Sesshoumaru had put her in this beautiful room.

_They probably don't want to risk getting killed or something. _

Kagome opened one of the bags.

The first thing she wanted to do was getting out of those weat and revealing clothes. She wouldn't want to risk to be eaten up by that pervert demon Fasuu. At her time walking around like that was acceptable, because everybody did it, and then there was nobody who was really remarkable and someone that catches everybody's eyes. But here there was a whole other thing. You couldn't even really show your legs and you would be marked as a whore or a prostitute. And if you weren't marked as that there would be many eyes that looked on her, some that maybe had the same look on them as Faasu.

The very thought of him made Kagome shiver by disgust. She really hoped she didn't meat him much at her stay here. Infact she hoped she didn't meat him at all.

There was a knock at the door and Kagome looked at it in wonder. That fast? She hadn't even had time to get a snack or anything. And she was a bit hungry; she hadn't eaten much of the rabbit that Sesshoumaru had made for her. She hadn't really trusted the meat; therefore she could not eat a lot of it.

"Coming." She said and she opened the door.

There stood the little imp Jaken. He was holding his staff between his crossed arms and he didn't look so happy. "Lord Sesshoumaru sends for you."

This was his most trusted servant?

Kagome raised her eyebrow.

What was the point of taking her to her room only to fetch her three seconds after departing from her?

"But I was just going to…"

"Lord Sesshoumaru isn't fond of waiting."

"But…"

The little imp turned around to depart completely ignoring Kagomes desperate tries to get his attention. "You aren't much different." she said silently almost testing to see what he would say.

The imp of course didn't say anything to this. He just snorted and he continued walking as if Kagome hadn't said anything at all. And she thought she would probably be better of not saying anything more. The imp was loyal to Sesshoumaru after all.

"Might I ask what Lord Sesshoumarus intentions are?" Kagome said trying to sound polite and friendly to make him answer.

"Lord Sesshoumaru does not share his thoughts to his servants. Now if you please, to your right and the door to the left."

With those words he left her in the corridor and Kagome could hear a muffled comment from him that sounded something like "stupid human wench". This made her actually laugh a bit. Even though the little toad could be annoying sometimes he was after all being himself, and it somehow made him amusing to her.

She hadn't noticed that they had arrived where Sesshoumarus office was and she hadn't expected it to take so little time.

After a couple of seconds she remembered that Sesshoumaru was waiting for her in his office and she moved forward in the small corridor with a little hesitation. The walls were almost red, but they had something brown in them.

It felt so cold in the corridor as if there was a door open. She put her hands on the door in front of her; it was the door the toad had motioned her to. The feeling of knowing that Sesshoumaru was behind this door waiting for her made a shiver run up her spine.

Why did she ever agree to this? God only knew what plans he had in store for her.

Her hands was lowered to the doorknob and she was about to open it when she felt how she hesitated. What if it was the wrong room?

She shook her head. _Come on! Get a grip Kagome. _

Just then her eyes caught something that was in the end of the corridor. Curiosity caught her and she was stuck with it until she would find out what it was down there. Curious eyes looked at the picture at the wall down the hall. She couldn't really make out what it was.

As she hurried down the corridor to save some time, she almost gasped by what she saw.

A smiling friendly woman was looking at Kagome. It was the picture of course. But the beautiful black haired women seemed to stare right through Kagomes eyes.

Her skin was beautifully pale and she had grey eyes, and on her forehead was the crest of the moon. Just like the one Sesshoumaru had on his forehead.

This made Kagome realise that the woman she was staring at was infact Sesshoumarus mother.

A wave of respect somehow came over Kagome, and she almost felt like the picture was speaking to her, as if there was a conversation going on between her and the demoness. Woman to woman, to say the very least. A curiosity then grew within Kagome. She had seen Inuyashas mother, and now she had seen Sesshoumarus. She wondered how they both where, who they where. She somehow wanted to know the demoness that had raised Sesshoumaru.

What made him to turn so cold?

Kagomes eyes wandered down the demoness arms to her hand that was holding a small clawed hand. When she saw who the little hand belonged to she couldn't help to smile and laugh at the same time.

It was Sesshoumaru. Only he was much younger. He was just a little child at the picture, maybe the same age as little Rin. The eyes were looking at Kagome and they were so alive and real. She almost felt like she could reach out her hand and feel the skin on his cheek.

Like hypnotised and catched by her own thoughts she reached out her arm and she touched the picture where his cheek was, right over the magenta stripes. As she meat the hard material she almost stiffened half expecting that the cheek would feel real.

She then laughed at her own stupidity and relaxed lowering her hand.

The thought of Sesshoumaru came then to her mind and she turned only to meat the rage filled eyes of the lord himself.

"What are you doing?" he said with lowered dark voice.

Even though his voice was low Kagome could hear the rage in it. It was unique the way he spoke when he was mad. She would scream and shout while he would talk with some control over himself. Or he would just take you by the throat and still with some what lowered voice speak to you.

Kagomes eyes widened as she saw him and she held her hands protectively up and backed to the wall without thinking.

"I'm sorry." she said. "I was about to knock and then I saw the picture and I couldn't help it…"

A white lie, but he would never know that.

"You lie" he said growling stepping closer.

Maybe she was wrong…

"I was just looking. I didn't do anything. Nothing is destroyed. Look… everything is in perfect ord…"

"I can smell the lies coming from your mouth, wench so give it up."

She lifted her eyebrow. _Smell lies?_

But the moment he gave out a short roar she felt how her courage was lowered and she remembered what he was capable of. She wouldn't want those clawed and strong hands around her neck again. She could almost memorise the feeling of them again and she almost feel the stinging at her throat.

His golden eyes bored into hers and she felt how he put his arms at both her sides and he bended closer to her face. He was trapping her, making her bound to answer making her believe she had no other choice. Not that she did have any other choice.

"What were you doing there?" he hissed growling to her.

Kagome glanced for an escape but there was no use to it. She was trapped inside his arms, and even if she could escape he would probably catch her and give her the beating of her life.

"I was just looking." she said pushing herself further to the wall, but there was no escape for her. Unless she could walk through walls of course.

"If you were just looking as you say, wench why were you touching this Sesshoumarus cheek?"

She almost felt like rolling her eyes but she knew that she would regret it the moment she did it.

"I was curious as to what you looked like when you were young, Sesshoumaru-sama, okay? There was no other reason. Why do you not believe me?"

Clearly there was something there that he wanted to protect! She hadn't done any harm to the picture. There must be something he doesn't want her to discover.

He put his head to the side as if he was studying her face, but she knew what he was really doing. He was trying to see if there was any sign of her making lies.

He put himself in his natural stance with a low growl and lowered his arms from her.

"You may be a human, miko. But you are a clever one of that."

He then turned around to go back to his office.

"Clever? I thought I was a stupid human who was incapable of using demon knowledge, which is what you said. And _now _you say that I'm clever?"

He didn't turn around to say something; he just opened the door and turned around standing by it.

_Make up your mind_ she thought as she meat his eyes.

He then crocked his head to the side and gestured with his hand into the office.

"Well?"

"Oh" she said realising that he was waiting for her to go inside.

He may be a pompous demon snob, but he was still a gentleman. A jerk would fit in his description _perfectly _though_. _Not to mention the other words that Kagome would so want to spit out at him _if _there was a hundred percent guaranty that she wasn't going to die for it. And these words were horrible insults that should come out of no good woman's mouth.

And Kagome was good. At least she was dead set to be that.

A bad feeling was growing within Kagome as she stepped into his room not taking away her eyes from his who was guarding her, somehow waiting to see what her next move was. It was as if he was looking for an excuse to punish her.

But that excuse wasn't needed. He already had something in store for her.

"What…is…_this?" _Kagome said slowly as she was trying to believe what she saw.

"Speaking without permission _again, _miko. Really, when will you humans learn?"

He closed that door behind him and as Kagome turned around she swayed her hands up until it looked like she was trying to hug him. "What is _this?_"

He tilted his eyebrow up and stared at her arms a little. He then broke the silence that the miko so hated..

"This, miko, is my room or office if you want to call it so. Perhaps even study, very well. This is the place where I work…"

"I didn't ask about the _room!_" she said loud not noticing the tone she was using and that she had just interrupted her own master. "_That!_" she finished and pointed at the big piles with papers and books.

They where loaded everywhere and they even covered the big window that was located just by the book shelf behind his own desk that was also filled with papers and stuff. Somehow Kagome felt like all this that was in his office had something to do with her.

"Stop making a fool out of yourself, miko." He said and took one of the papers in the pile. "I have brought you here because you will do a job for me." He gave the paper to her and proceeded to his desk.

"You will throw away all that is old and scrappy and save those who aren't."

Kagome looked at the words on the old peace of paper. It was another language.

"But I can't read this." She said and held it up to him. "It's another language."

"It is the language of the taiyoukai, miko. You needn't know the language in order to sort it out as I instructed you before."

She snorted a little silent at that. She was here to teach Rin to read and write not to do this job! And why had all this been dumped into his room? This wasn't like him at all. Why would he make his room look like a junkyard when he could have done to any other room in this big castle?

"I see." Kagome said and tried to step over some of the lawns of papers that were in her way, without making them fall. "Well, where do I put all the other old papers since all the spaces here are pretty much taken?"

He was sitting down at his desk and he was holding a feather pen in his hand. He stopped writing on the peace of paper in front of him and looked up at Kagome meeting her eyes.

Kagome felt how the chokehold started to grow within her.

Why did his eyes have to inflict her so? Why did he have to do something to make her feel this way at all?

"Well, miko" he said. "I trust that you will figure that part out yourself."

She tilted her eyebrows up. _What makes him think that I know were everything is put in this never ending castle like place? _

She opened her mouth to say something but she didn't found anything to comment back. There wasn't anything that was god enough to say that would make him stand with embarrassment. In fact every time that she had tried this he had made something up that was both better and somehow so devilish true. He had a sneaky mind, and the worst thing was that he knew it. .

Sometimes she wondered what it felt like being so in control like he was. To be so in charge.

It seemed like the servants, Jaken for example feared Sesshoumaru because he was so powerful. They feared him of what he could do, or did they respect him?

Either way, they seemed pretty clear about doing every word he told them to do absolutely correct.

She found out a way to sort out the papers but it was one strange way of that. She had opened the big window at the wall, that almost was all covered with paper and she had opened the doors wide.

Sesshoumaru lifted his head from the papers that he had seemed so busy with in the beginning to look what she was doing. _What is the miko up to now? Doesn't she know that the wind will spill all the papers and leave a big mess on the floor? It will only make things harder for her and it will take longer. She won't leave until the last drop of paper is gone, no matter how long it takes. She will, even if it will leave her working until tomorrow. _

Kagome looked at the window and she clapped her hands together while she smiled as if she had done something good. It was as if she was looking at a house of stick and wood which she had carved with her own hands. Her cheeks seemed to glow with pride.

This made Sesshoumaru lift one of his eyebrows and he looked at her form.

"What is the meaning of this" he asked. His voice wasn't threatening, not even the slightest irritated.

It was surprisingly a lazy question of curiosity.

Kagome turned around and she tilted her head to the side a bit, she seemed to think through her answer. She was perhaps trying to find the absolute right words to say.

"Well, Lord Sesshoumaru. You said I was to find a way for the old papers, and so I have."

She made a quick bow and she turned around taking a big bunch of paper.

"You see" she said. "I'm not going to take this arrogant style from your side. It's getting on my nerves."

He lifted his eyebrow again and watched her carrying the bunch of papers as if they were a heavy sack of potatoes.

"So" she continued. "This is what I'll do." She went to the opened window and then she dropped the big pile of papers. This made Sesshoumaru stand up sending the chair hissing to the wall behind him.

Kagome looked at the papers swirling down on the ground. She waved her hand to them and then she looked up at the irritated Sesshoumaru. "I found a place." She said and went to get the next pile.

"Miko" said Sesshoumaru. "If you do not refrain from making this Sesshoumaru's garden look like a place for humans, a dirty rotten place, I swear I will make you pluck ever single one of those papers outside, no matter how far they are nor how long it takes."

Since Kagome wasn't one to enjoy plucking up scraps of papers, in other words; cleaning and hurting her back on the record, she dropped the pile of papers she had in her hands and stood staring at him.

"Well, then where am I to put them, Mr I know everything?"

The glare Sesshoumaru gave her made her wince a bit and she wished she had never picked up this job. _I could have been in my room sleeping in my new soft bed. _

Then there was a knock at the door. Sesshoumaru gave her a look that said: "This is not over" before he turned his attention to the door.

"Enter" Sesshoumarus big baritone voice said.

The door opened and Jaken appeared behind it, and behind him was a wooden carriage.

It didn't take long for Kagome to realise that this was the place she was to put the old papers and that he had only pestered her only a couple of seconds ago for his own amusement and pride.

Her face turned slowly to Sesshoumarus and her eyes were thinned like a snake, her teeth were clenched together and it only took a second until Sesshoumaru turned his eyes to hers aware of her discovery. _He's probably laughing inside even though he's not showing it,_ Kagome thought. _That bastard..._

"The carriage is here my Lord." The little imp said.

Sesshoumarus eyes never left Kagomes as he dismissed the toad. "I trust you know were to put the papers now, miko." He said when Jaken had left.

He could see that she felt like tearing something apart and he felt like chuckling but suppressed the urge.

She took a deep breath and looked up at him again. She felt like throwing a big comment of insult right into a face, and she would be happy to see him get insulted. But she knew that this would only be given in vane and that the only thing he would give back was either a beat up, or more of the insolent work.

Her fingers was clenched together and she was trying to make her irritation go out over her hands rather than her face, or he would see it and he would know that he had succeeded on what he had hoped in. She bowed a little with her head not taking her eyes away from his. "Thank you, I saw that, yes."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was getting late, and Kagome had gone through half the room. She was getting closer to Sesshoumarus desk, and yet at the same time she was trying to get as far away from him as possible. Far away from him and his eyes.

As she had been sorting them out, carrying papers in and out all the time, she had been thinking in silence (she wasn't aloud to speak until she was spoken too).

After a couple of hours the scratching of Sesshoumarus pen didn't seem so unfamiliar as usual and the smell wasn't that unfamiliar either. She was getting use to it, and somehow it made her feel irritated, and at the same time comfortable. It was a good thing that she was getting use to it though. It made everything less complicated, but at the same time getting use to it meant that she would get comfortable with the job and that was not what she wanted. She didn't want to like this job.

"I see that you have come this far, miko." Sesshoumaru said and Kagome who had been silent for some long time gasped when she suddenly heard his voice and turned around.

He was looking up from his papers yet his hand was still placed over the paper as if he was writing at the same time with his feather pen in his gracious clawed fingers.

She gave a small nodd in return and turned around again to continue not until then noticing that she was really tired. And she didn't even have the fatigue to even remember them by now or even care for that matter.

Sesshoumaru lifted an eyebrow at this. He knew that the miko was tired, but he would let her slip this one. She had to learn from the beginning that following the rules to what they are was the most important thing here. And she couldn't ignore them, if she did, she would have to face her consequences just like he said.

"Don't turn you back to me, miko. Remember that I am your superior. Therefore…"

"I must obey you and follow every order that comes from you, even if it means that I have to kill myself; I have heard that shit before, thank you."

He was silent. She had interrupted him again, and broken a rule and ignored the one he was telling her. She had even used bad language in front of him and against him. She had done five wrong things at the same time.

His eyes thinned for a split second and then they went back to normal again. As if he hadn't witnessed her disobedient episode at all he made a small call out the door and Jaken was standing there again.

"Yes, my Lord" he said and stared at Kagome with his big eyes.

His eyes looked at her as if he was almost laughing at her.

_I'll make you do this work too and then we will see whose laughing_, Kagome thought for a second as she glared back at the little toad.

"It is time the Miko meets her, Jaken. Take her to Rin."

Kagome looked in shock back at Sesshoumaru. He was actually freeing her from her work?

Her eyebrow was lifted. There had to be a big catch to this.

He wouldn't simply let her go because he couldn't stand her would he? That would be all wrong?

"Wow, wow, wow" Kagome said. "Hold it for a second. Your saying I can leave?"

Sesshoumaru sat down again and continued looking at the papers on his desk as he answered.

"Apparently you heard me wrong, Miko. I said you would be brought to Rin. Does a thing have to be repeated to you all the time Miko? Humans are such fragile creatures, and apparently it takes longer time for them to get things into their heads."

Kagome was standing with an open mouth. What could she answer to this?

"You are dismissed Miko."

The look on his face hadn't changed. It hadn't changed at all. He was still cold, still arrogant. And it disturbed her that she felt like this would always be.

_Impartial jerk_, she thought before she gave a small bow and went through the door without waiting for Jaken.


End file.
